Technical Field
The present invention relates to millimeter-wave transmitters and receivers and, more particularly, to polarimetric phased array millimeter-wave transceivers.
Description of the Related Art
Millimeter-wave (mmWave) communications provide large bandwidth, short wavelengths, and the ability to operate in dusty and foggy conditions. As a result, mmWave systems are attractive for high data rate communications and high-resolution imaging applications. These features can be further bolstered by the use of dual-polarization communications, which are advantageous in to imaging systems with degraded visibility.
Current integrated phased array systems do not support dual-polarization communications, are not flexible enough to support multiple applications, and are not scalable to large numbers of elements. Non-integrated solutions for using dual-polarization communication in mmWave systems are based on discrete electrical and mechanical modules and add significant weight and size.